Fallen,Twisted,Torn
by Twisted Angelz
Summary: Based on the Tomorrow series by John Marsden.Same time and scenario,different place and people.Umm,read it and find out
1. Too Darn Early

****

Author's Note: Eeekkk! This is my first fic i've posted, so be nice! ^_^ Umm, and thanks to muh wonderful friends who (sorta) gave me permission to manipulate the main characteristics of their personalities, even though I'll probably screw them up ~_^ 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own copyrights for the books dammnit, or I already would have had them turned into movies.^0^ 

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

I honestly can't think of something much worse than the sound of an alarm clock waking you up at six in the morning. But then again, at six o'clock in the morning waking up and thinking weren't exactly on my list of priorities. Nevertheless I somehow managed to drag my sleep wearied limbs from the bed and stagger across the bedroom to where I'd placed my alarm clock the night before, strategically so as that I had to get up to turn the blasted thing off. 'Bleep-beep,bleep-beep,blee-'. I gave the clock a triumphant grin as though I'd just accomplished an extraordinary feat in turning it off and scuffed my way back across the room to change.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

20 minutes later I emerged from my room, feeling somewhat fresher and more human, and trying to creep down the hallway without waking the people behind the walls on either side of me. I clunked around the kitchen for a few more minutes attempting to find something for breakfast, before giving up and settling for a cup of coffee. 

"Couldn't you walk any quieter with your stupid poxy feet, you woke me up you dumbhead."

"Good morning little sister mine, sleep okay?" I turned and grinned at the scowling form of Kira in the doorway,who glared at me a bit more before answering.

"No, and no thanks to you and those stupid planes. They wouldn't let me sleep." She trudged into the room and threw open the fridge, rummaging around in it for awhile before turning up the same result as I had, and settling for some of my coffee. 

"Where do you think they were going?" 

"Who?" 

"The planes." 

"Oh,I dunno, probably somewhere for Commem day." She glared at me a bit more over her cup,as if dissatisfied with my answer. "What are you and your stupid friends going to do today anyway?"

Ahh, my friends, the only thing on earth short of a volcanic eruption that would get me up this early in the morning. It was Commemoration Day and five of my friends and I had chosen to spend it away from our families and the usual annual Commem Day rituals; running around with whingeing siblings and ending the day with a chronic migraine. Around here 'getting away' didn't really mean much, but trips into Emerald kind of lost their appeal when you'd done it several hundred times before, so we figured Commem Day would be the perfect excuse to go somewhere else, and that somewhere else was Rockhampton. Not that there was something special about Rockhampton, but it was on the coast and about 8 times bigger than Emerald and that was good enough an excuse for us.

"Athena!" Kira's annoyed voice shocked me out of my stupor.

"What?!Oh, nothing much I spose, just stuff, a movie and lunch and a whole heap of walking..." 

"But you could do that here.." 

"Yeah, but 'here' has kinda lost it's appeal, so a couple of days out of 'here' can't do us any harm." I finished my coffee and washed the cup out at the sink, glancing at the time as I did so. "Far out it's seven already?! I'd better go wake Mum up and tell her I'm going." 

"Bet she'll be happy about that." Now it was my turn to glare.

"So? I've gotta tell her I'm going anyway or she'll wake up and freak out." 

"Hurry up and go then, I hope your abducted by your own kind on the way and they finally take you home." I stuck my head back through the kitchen door and pulled a face at her, before turning back and taking off down the hall toward Mum's room.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤ 

I made a quick detour and stopped off at my room to grab my slightly over-stuffed book bag, which I had packed and repacked for the past three days in anticipation, and rushed back into the hallway, closing the door carefully behind me and rushing back down and across the hall to Mum's room. I knocked softly on the door before opening it and poking my head round it, whispering loudly into the darkness; "I gotta go now Mum."

There was a small snoring sound and then "Wha?" 

"I have to go now Mum, Chloe'll be getting impatient." 

"Okay..wait, you got all your stuff?" 

"Yes Mum!" I fidgeted a bit, anxious to get going. 

"Ok, well have fun then. And don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah ok, and I'll ring you tonight so you know I got there ok, okay?" 

"Mmm'okay. Love you." 

"Love you too mum." I ducked my head back through the door and closed it, hurrying back down the hall to the front door and calling through to the kitchen;

"Seeya Kira! Make sure you say goodbye to the boys for me when they wake up!" 

"Yeah that..."

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

The air outside was chilly, though not the sort of chilly that was unpleasant, just sharp and fresh. I guessed it was typical weather for 7 am on a summers day, though I can't say I ever really woke up that early. I picked up my pace slightly as I strode across the paddocks that separated Chloe's place from mine. Chloe lived two houses down from me, but we'd grown up as if the distance was only several metres. I was meeting her this morning so her mum could drive me and Andrea, another friend, into Emerald to catch the train. Chloe wasn't coming with us to Rockhampton, she'd settled for lunch with her friend Diana instead, and according to her she had 'school priorities' to attend to. 

After twenty minutes of walking I trudged up the hill toward Chloe's house, ducking various tree branches as I went, and crunched my way up the pebbled driveway. 

"Thena!" I started and looked up from the ground, grinning when I spotted Andrea, waving madly as though she wasn't noticeable already, and Chloe, who looked up for a moment from tieing her shoe.

"Heya Andi, hey Chloe."

"Hey Athena, we'd started to think you weren't coming."

"Thanks for the trust Chlo, I wasn't running that late."

Chloe's mother bustled out of the house, car keys jingling in her hand. "Oh good morning Athena, come on Chloe hurry up with your shoe, if we don't hurry they'll miss their train!"

"Mum, their train doesn't leave for half an hour!"

We piled ourselves and our bags into the car, and as we started up I turned to Andi. She was older than both Chloe and I, but shorter, with red hair, and currently sporting a bruise on her forehead.

"How'd you get to Chlo's so early in the morning?"

"I walked." She grinned proudly at the fact, which was fair enough as it would have been a forty minute walk.

"Tell Thene 'bout your head Andi." I glanced questioningly at Chloe, who was grinning broadly, and then turned back to Andi.

"I don't see what the big deal is, all I did was fall up the stairs." Chloe snorted and I raised my eyebrows at Andi.

"Up the stairs?"

"Yeees..." I held back a laugh as she glared at me, daring me to say something incriminating.

"Interesting." I grinned back at her and cast a look out the car window. There wasn't much to see, just almost bare countryside and farmland on either side, and the 'You are now leaving Werribee' sign. It was a bit of a joke really, Werribee, as it only had a population of around 450, but it was only 15 minutes drive from Emerald and that made it worthwhile. Andi, Chloe and I had lived there all our lives, not that that length of time was much worth boasting about, and Werribee, Queensland, wasn't much worth boasting about either. I turned back to the other two, who were talking animatedly beside me.

"...so Liera's gunna meet you guys in Rockhampton? Oh I so wish I could come!"

"You could have, but you insisted on staying here with Di since she couldn't come.."

"Yeah, but I need to be here in case Hayden and Joel need babysitting or something."

"Oh, ok, fair enough then."

"Who else are you meeting at the station?"

"Erin and Shane should be there..."

"You forgot Gilead." I butted in, grinning at Andi, who rolled her eyes disdainfully back at me.

"Yeah, and him..."

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

The car pulled up outside the station five minutes before our train was due, so Andi and I jumped out pretty quick, with a hurried 'Thankyou Mrs Serea' and goodbye to Chloe, who yelled 'Have fun!' back at us as we rushed into the station.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

****

More Author's Notes: Errm, if you are for some reason compelled to know, the locations in my story are real, so you could find all but Werribee on a map. Well, you could find it, but it'd be in the wrong state because I didn't know it existed when I named the place that . Anyways, thankies and review please!!!


	2. Faulty

****

Author's Note: Hi thar! Hehe, thankies to those who reviewed... all 3 of you ^_^ lol, anyways, read and review puhlease!

****

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas copyright pour des sakes de qualité, et si vous avez traduit ceci puis satisfais sais que les manteaux blancs seront avec vous sous peu. Pauvre imbécile aliéné ......

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

It didn't take us long to find the others. Erin and Gilead were already there and Erin's contagious energetic ness could have alerted people in China to our existence. 

"Thena! Andi!" We waved back at her and walked over. 

"Heya Erin, Gilead."

"Hey. Hello Andi, how are you?" Andi gave me a hopeless look and I pulled a face at her. 

"Fine thanks Gilead." 

"Is Shane here yet?" I asked Erin wistfully.

"No, and if he doesn't get here soon I'm going to kick his...Shane!" I turned and saw Shane jogging towards us with a sheepish look on his face.

"Howdy."

We all exchanged similar greetings before Erin and Shane held a little public display of affection, during which I suddenly took immense interest in my watch, and Gilead turned airily to Andi, gesturing absentmindedly to Erin and Shane.

"Hey Andi, any chance of you and I..."

"Grrrr..."

"Bugger." 

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

Erin and Shane detached themselves from each other just as the train pulled up, letting out a small flood of tourists.

"Blegh, insane people.What are you doing awake so early?!" I yelled into the 'insane' throng as we fought our way toward the train,and eventually onto it.

"Gosh, why is it everyone is coming here from Rockhampton when that's where we're going?"

"They're making more room for us." I poked my toungue out at Gilead as we found a group of seats together, promptly plonking ourselves and our bags onto them. As we started to get comfortable, I remarked.

"You know, we might not have even been able to go today."

"Why not?"

"Apparently for the past day or two they haven't had any trains through from further down the line, so they were going to shut down for a day or two or something, but they decided not to because of Commem day." 

"Maybe they really made the exception especially for you?"

"Shutup Gilead."

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

The train got going on time, though that didn't mean much, we were in for a two and a half hour trip anyway. I groaned, wishing desperately to be back in bed, then turned to the others.

"So where are your mobs spending the day?" There was a chorus of 'the caves' from all round, except for Andi, who was the only one of us without siblings. 'The caves' were, of course, caves, and there were heaps of them scattered around Emerald, and for most in the area it seemed, Commem Day was the annual excuse to visit them.

"You would have thought they'd lose interest after a while wouldn't you? I mean, they are caves, but it's not like the rock changes every year." I nodded in agreement as Erin went on. 

"Are Chloe and Di going to the caves?"

"Nuh, I think they were just going to trump around town for the day, unless Chloe gets called in for babysitting."

"Is Liera meeting us at the station or what?" That was Andi, and it was Gilead who answered her.

"Apparently. I hope she's not too hard to find..."

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

As it turned out, Liera wasn't that hard to find. But then again, I don't think there were any other people at the Rockhampton train station with blue streaks in their hair.

"Geez you guys, your late enough aren't you?"

"Hello to you too Li." I grinned at her as she took a swipe at me.

"Don't call me that or i'll get Andi to call you Athy." I made gagging noises at her in protest.

"Good." There was a rushing sound behind us as Erin ran over.

"Hi Liera I need coffee!" Typical of Erin, who always seemed to need coffee.

"G'day to you too Rin. Well if you'll just get a move on and grab your bags, we'll get going."

"Get going where?" Said Shane, piling out of the train behind us with Andi and Gilead in tow.

"Ask Erin." Shane looked at Erin questionably.

"Coffee house!"

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

The coffee house was packed, but Erin was starting to drive us all nuts so we weren't about to pass it up.

"I need coffee now you guys or i'll pass out!"

"That's ok Erin, I know CPR." Shane grinned at her. Liera found us a table and we all but threw ourselves down at it, as if we'd walked several kilometres instead of several blocks.

"So how were the Whitsundays Liera?" Asked Andi, who was sitting next to Gilead and making regretful faces at me.

"Nice..but very hot. Too bad you guys couldn't go." Liera had gone to the islands over christmas and had only got into Rockhampton the night before.

"Stop rubbing it in." Erin pleaded at her, whilst ordering several cups of coffee.

"Erk, how can you drink that stuff?"

"Geez Andi, with my mouth?" 

Andi looked like she would have liked to hit Erin with her bag then, but it was safely out of her reach under the table.

"So where are we staying tonight?" I asked Liera, who was busy scrutinizing the menu.

"Oh, with us I spose. We're in a motel just outside town." 'Us' was Liera and her family.

"Ok, cool." I looked around at the others. Erin was loading cream and sugar into one of her cups of coffee, while Andi was trying to put sugar in Shane and Gilead's hair as descretly as possible, unaware that Gilead was doing the same to her. I grinned. This was going to be interesting.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

After spending the day 'bumming' around Rockhampton looking in weird shops and trying to convince Liera to buy a stuffed kangaroo, and almost convincing Shane that it would be a cool idea to swim across the Fitzroy river, we found our way to the motel to crash for the night. After saying a quick goodnight to the boys, who were just down the hall from us and somehow already looking half asleep, I hurried outside to call mum.

"Hi mum, this is me."

"I figured that."

"Yeah well, I just rang to tell you we all got here ok, ok?"

"Okay. What time should I expect you back?"

"Ummm, probably about ten at night."

"Ok, just a sec, Kira wants to tell you something.." I groaned.

"Sure, put her on."

"G'night."

"Night mum, love ya." There was a small click as the phone swapped hands and then a voice screeched down the line.

"Why did you have to leave me here to take care of those horrible kids?!"

"Ahhhhhh! Kira I already told you why you couldn't le- ........" There was a slightly fuzzy 'bleep' and the phone cut out. I stared at the silent receiver in my hand for a second, before hanging it back up and shaking my head at it, confused, and wandering back into our room, where I was hit square in the face by a well aimed pillow.

"Erin!" Erin peeked up from behind one of the beds with a foolish look on her face, and laughed manically at me.

"That didn't take long."

"Yeah, the phone cut out."

"Awww...too bad!" She threw another pillow at me, which I ducked, and turned around in time to see it hit Liera, who was just walking into the room from saying goodnight to her parents.

"Erin!" The aforementioned was now red in the face, and practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

"She's over tired...or it was the coffee." I nodded in agreement with Liera, who was trying to keep a straight face, and then turned back to Erin who suddenly stopped laughing and looked at us in a bewildered fashion.

"I'm tired, I think i'll go to bed now." Liera and I threw the pillows at her, which she grabbed and tossed onto a bed, along with herself.

"Good idea." Andi walked in behind us and closed the door. "You children should have been in bed ages ago." I glared at her and Erin made snoring noises.

"Ok Erin we get the picture!" Liera laughed. And we did get the picture. In about ten minutes we were fast asleep, and even now I can't believe we were so blissfully ignorant.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

****

More Author's Notes: Sorry if that was kinda boring or anything, but the first two chapters are basically just for character introduction, I promise it'll get more interesting in the next chapter. Review please! ^0^


End file.
